


Don't Give Up, I Won't Give Up On You

by heelbeckylynch



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelbeckylynch/pseuds/heelbeckylynch
Summary: It's times like this that Becky and Charlotte realise that they had more friends then they first thought.





	Don't Give Up, I Won't Give Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic! 
> 
> It's just a bit of friendship fluff between all the WWE girls backstage, because we don't get to see that stuff. Set after that incident involving Becky's face and Nia's fist.
> 
> Also our battle wives Becky and Charlotte are already in a relationship! There's not too much focus on their relationship but it is there, and they are cute.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“It’s not that bad now Charlotte. Hey Sasha, tell her it’s not that bad.” Becky looked to where Sasha was sitting next to her. She turned her phone around to show the younger woman the slightly blurred image of Charlotte on her phone’s video chat.

Sasha sighed and took a look at the phone. She could see the deep look of concern clearly on Charlotte’s face even with the bad video quality. Turning away from the phone, Sasha looked up at Becky and stared at her for a moment. It was the first time she had really taken a good look at the damage on Becky’s face, and it wasn’t pretty. Her nose wasn’t crooked at least, but there was so much bruising and there had been _so much_ blood.

“It _is_ that bad.” She finally said and shoved the phone and Becky’s hand away.

“Ah you’re no use.” Becky replied and tutted.

She looked up and over to the other side of the room. They were sat in the small medical office backstage at Raw. Well they _were_ , Raw had pretty much ended for the night and everyone was packing up and leaving, so really they were backstage in a nearly empty arena. Over the opposite side of the room to where the bench was that Becky was sat on, was Bayley. Her arms folded across her chest as she stood in silence, her eyes had never left Becky’s form the whole time they had been in the room. Almost as though she was scared that something worse would happen if she dared to look away.

“What about you Bay?” Becky turned her attention to the currently mute member of the group. “Tell Charlie the truth.”

Bayley didn’t even look at the phone and just kept her focus on Becky. “We should have been out there.” She started, ignoring Sasha and Becky who both rolled their eyes. “We might have been able to prevent it from happening.”

“We couldn’t have done shit.” Sasha remarked and stood up. “It’s happened now, we’ve got to just let it be and let Becky heal up.”

“These two are really not good at what I’m asking them to do are they?” Becky said to Charlotte. “Will one of you just go and get Nattie or Finn or someone who will tell Charlotte the truth. Please.” She was starting to get aggravated as she tried to reassure her girlfriend that she was fine. “Or better yet, go get Alexa. She’s always brutally honest.”

“I’m pretty sure everyone has gone Becks.” Bayley replied, looking down at the floor now. “We should go soon Sash. We can’t afford to get into trouble.”

“I should go too.”

The sudden voice made the three of the jump and they all looked at Becky’s phone. Charlotte still had a pained look etched across her face and was chewing her bottom lip as she stared at her girlfriend. “I just need a break for a bit okay? I’m just angry that I’m not there with you.” She frowned. “Please call me or text as soon as you have some more news.”

“Yeah I will babe. I promise.” Becky replied and nodded. She was worried about Charlotte, but she knew that it was best to just let her go for now, they were both tired and Becky knew that she could talk to her later when she had some answers on what would happen with her tonight. “I love ya.” She smiled faintly into the camera.

“Love you too Becks.” Charlotte managed a smile too. “See you later you guys. Look after her.” She called to Sasha and Bayley and then hung up.

Becky placed her phone down on the bench next to her and put her head in her hands, careful of her nose.

“Hey.” Bayley stepped forward and placed a hand on Becky’s shoulder. “She’s fine. She’s just really worried about you okay?”

“Yeah I know, I just…” Becky trailed off. “Just wish she was here.” She gave Bayley a soft smile and turned to look at Sasha who had now sat back down. “Okay, honest opinion Boss. How does it look?”

Sasha just laughed. “Let’s put it this way, you’re lucky Charlotte likes you for your personality or you would be screwed.”

“Hey.” Becky exclaimed at the same time that Bayley said “Sasha” in a warning tone.

Then came a knock at the door, and it opened slightly as Natalya poked her head around the corner. “Hey guys. Is it okay to come in?”

“Yeah come on in Nattie.” Becky replied, surprised to see that she was still here. “What are you still doing here?” She asked as the blonde came to sit next to her. “Not that I’m complaining, it’s always good to see ya.”

“I didn’t want to leave until I knew you were okay Becks. And I wanted to know where you were going tonight, else you were coming with me.” Natalya now was taking a long look at Becky’s face. “It does look bad, but I know you’re dying to get out of here.”

“It’s the concussion that’s stopping me from going I guess.” Becky shrugged and started to play with the phone in her hand. “Gotta get checked over properly.”

“You have. And it’s for the best babes.” Nattie leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Becky’s head, who in return rested her head against Natalya’s shoulder.

“Any news at all Nattie?” Bayley asked. “It feels like it’s been hours. And Becky should really get some rest.”

“I did speak to Steph.” Natalya responded. “Something about keeping you overnight someplace. I’m not quite sure. I don’t even know if they know yet.”

“I’m done with this shit.” Becky sighed slamming her phone back down on the bench. “I want to leave. I want some answers. I want Charlotte.” She tipped her head back as she tried not to cry. From the moment she’d got hit to right now she had been so strong. The pain had been unbelievable, it had been a long time since she’d felt like this, but she didn’t break and she didn’t cry. Everyone backstage said they were proud that she managed to keep it together and finish the segment, but it didn’t make Becky feel any better. Especially not when she saw the look on Charlotte’s face as she came out of the crowd and exited the arena. She promised Charlotte she would never make her cry. She never imagined she’d break that promise like this.

Becky pushed herself off of the bench and tried to stand up, her legs wobbling slightly from how weak her body was feeling. “I’m out of here.”

“No you’re not.” Sasha had jumped up and had placed her hands on Becky’s shoulders, trying to gently push her back down. “You sit your ass down and wait.”

Honestly, Sasha was the last person Becky had expected to show any sort of caring emotion towards her. “I want to go. I’ve fucking had enough.”

“God dammit Becky.” Sasha snapped, her voice cracking.

Becky paused. Shocked at the force of anger she could feel coming off of Sasha. It was probably the most angry she’d ever seen her.

“You have a concussion and a broken fucking face. Now sit down before you cause any more damage to yourself.” She was breathing heavily and trying to stay calm. “What would Charlotte say if you got even more hurt huh? And everyone else who cares about you? Your mom. Everyone here at Raw.” She ranted. “Nattie. Bayley…” She pointed at both the other women in the room. “... Me.”

Becky let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and stared Sasha in the eyes. “I’m sorry.” She slowly sat back down, her eyes never leaving Sasha’s.

“Thank you.” Sasha muttered and sat down herself.

Bayley and Natalya had been silent the whole time, not able to tear their eyes away from the scene in front of them. As Sasha’s anger slipped away the tension in the room returned to normal. But still nobody spoke. Bayley looked over at Sasha and gave her a small smile. Sasha didn’t give one back but did nod at her.

But before the silence had any chance to get awkward there came another knock on the door and this time Alexa appeared.

“Oh.” She looked like a deer in headlights as she started to move inside of the room. “I didn’t expect anyone to be in here.”

“We’re just checking up on Becky.” Natalya replied, raising an eyebrow at the smaller blonde. “What’s up? Are they ready for her to leave now?”

“No actually I um… I wanted to talk to Becky.” Alexa continued to nervously step into the room but didn’t shut the door.

“What? You wanted to finish what Nia started?” Sasha remarked, making Bayley hit her on the arm.

Alexa rolled her eyes. “I wanted to see if she was okay.” She cleared her throat. “And to see if she wanted any visitors.”

“Visitors?” Becky asked, confused. “Who?”

“Everyone.” Then Alexa finally fully opened the door to reveal a whole line of people waiting outside of the medical room.

Then everyone started to pile into the room. Alicia ran in and squeezed on the bench with Becky and Natalya, followed by Mickie who came and patted Becky on the shoulder. Liv and Sarah dragged in Ruby, then Ember and Dana who had armfulls of snacks, with Tamina bringing up the rear.

“Ronnie would send her apologies but she doesn’t really care.” Dana informed Becky as she tried to pry her bag of trail mix away from Liv. “She left pretty early. But it looks like you got her pretty good with that chair. Serves her right.”

“Nia left early too. Didn’t want to show her face anymore.” Tamina shrugged. “I’m sorry for what she did Becky.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It wasn’t your fault.” Becky was trying not to get overwhelmed by the amount of people that had suddenly showed up, and was well aware with how cramped the room was getting. “Why are you all still here?” She asked as she frowned. “Ain’t you going to get into trouble?”

“None of us were leaving until we got see you.” Mickie explained. “Doesn’t matter that we’re on Raw. We still care.”

Becky couldn’t help but smile as she looked around at all the women in the room. All of them stopped behind. For her. To make sure that she was going to be okay. They could have just called or messaged her but no, they stayed. She couldn’t wait to tell Charlotte.

“So how bad is it Becky? It looked pretty nasty.” Ember tilted her head to the side as regarded her. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen so much blood.”

“It looks worse than it actually is. I feel fine.” Becky shrugged. “I just want to get out of here.”

“I was out here for ages when I had my concussion.” Liv said around a mouthful of pretzels, she’d long given up on Dana’s trail mix. “I know they gotta be careful and check properly, but they could be quicker about it.”

“They just don’t want you to sue them.” Ruby retorted.

“Yeah well they still don’t have any answers for me.” Alexa folded her arms and huffed. “I just want to get back into the ring. I hope you’re not out for this long Becky.”

“When you kick Ronda’s ass on Sunday Becks, do it for Lexi.” Alicia said.

“She can kick her ass for all of us. That stuck up, queue jumping bitch.” Mickie ranted.

“Don’t forget talentless.” Sarah called out.

“Yeah and green as grass.” Sasha added.

“She always looks so bad, who does her makeup?”

“And her hair?”

Then all the girls tried to talk over each other, insulting Ronda or talking about bad booking and trading funny stories. And as this happened,  Becky felt her heart grow even more. They had made a fuss out of her originally, but now they were just being themselves, normal. She missed this. She missed this with the Smackdown girls. Hell, she missed this with all of the girls. But they were a family, no matter how much they fight or stab each other in the back.

Suddenly the door burst open for a third time. In walked Stephanie, eyebrows raised as she saw the amount of people inside when she was clearly only expecting to find one person.

“Having a party are we?” She asked as she put her hands on her hips.

“Just checking up on Becky.” Natalya replied as she looked around at everyone. “She is family.”

The room was quiet. None of them had expected to be caught out for hanging around backstage still. And now it was tense as they waited for the reaction of Stephanie.

After a moment, Stephanie nodded once. “Okay, everyone out.”

Most of the girls rushed out shouting their goodbyes to each other and their well wishes to Becky, until there was only Natalya, Bayley, Sasha and Becky left.

“Becky you’re allowed to leave now. We need to talk about where you will be staying tonight.” Stephanie took one last look over the remaining women and smiled. “Take your time.” 

“Now we better get going.” Natalya stood up and turned to Becky. “I’m so glad you’re doing okay Becks.” She hugged her tight. “You better call me later to let me know what’s going on. And tell Charlotte I’m thinking about her.”

Becky nodded as she hugged her back just as tight. “I will Nattie. Thank you.” She pulled back and grinned at her friend. “I love ya.”

“Love you too.” Natalya gave Becky one last smile. “I’ll see you guys later at the hotel.” She said to Sasha and Bayley. “I think we do need to have a party now. In honor of our Becky.” She then waved and left.

Bayley turned to face Sasha and Becky and gave them a glance over. She hoped that leaving the two of them alone would give them some chance to talk. Bayley knew those two did really care about each other but would never admit it, until tonight.

“I’m going to go and get our stuff together Sash.” She said as she walked towards Becky and gathered her into a hug bigger than Natalya’s. “We all love you Becks. Please stay safe.” She muttered to the Irish girl.

“I will Bay. I promise.” Becky closed her eyes as relaxed into the hug. “It’s been a long time since we’ve done this.” She laughed.

“It has.” Bayley laughed too. She then turned towards Sasha and gave her a pointed look. “I’ll speak to you later Becky.” And then she left.

“Come on you. Let’s get you out of this place. Else you’re going to go all ‘The Man’ on everyone.” Sasha held the door open for Becky.

As they left the room, Becky flung her arm over Sasha’s shoulder, mainly to hold her up more than anything.

“So you care about me huh?” She smirked.

“I didn’t say that. You’re making it up.” Sasha huffed.

“Nah you totally care about The Man.”

“You are infuriating.”

“Love ya Boss.”

“... Love you too Becks.”

* * *

 

“Hey sis... You okay?”

Charlotte looked up from staring out of the window to see Naomi standing in front of her, a concerned expression on her face.

After Charlotte has hung up from video chatting to Becky she expected all the girls to rush her to know information about her girlfriend, but they must have heard her say that she needed a break, because not one of them came to bother her. And honestly, Charlotte appreciated that.

She had tried to get a nap after talking to Becky but she just could not get the horrific image out of her mind. Turning around from beating on Tamina to see Becky on the floor, her face and hands covered with blood as some of the girls, from Smackdown _and_ Raw, tried to help her out. She’d never seen so much blood pouring out of someone in a long time, not since WWE went ‘PG’, not out of _her_ Becky. Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’m fine.” She croaked out, her voice hoarse. She’d been crying again.

“Just wanted to check on you. We’re worried about you. And about Becky.”

The blonde opened her eyes again and frowned at Naomi. “We?”

The minibus they were travelling on lurched forward and Charlotte moved her legs from off the backseat where she was sitting so Naomi could sit down next to her.

“Yeah all of us.” Naomi gave Charlotte a genuine smile. “What you think we don’t care about you or Becks? We all bleed blue sis.”

As she said this, Asuka popped up from the seat in front of them, turning around so she could face both girls, clearly kneeling on the minibus seat. “We’ll always care about you both.” She said with a grin.

Before Charlotte could even react to any of this she heard a shout from the front of the bus.

“Is she awake now?” Lana was stood up, hands on her hips as she looked down to the back of the bus.

“Well she is now thanks to you.” Sonya said as she moved past Lana and down to where everyone was starting to gather, dragging Mandy behind her.

“You really do care about us?” Charlotte was honestly shocked. She knew that her and Becky used to be really good friends with Naomi and were starting to become friends with Asuka. But recently everything had just been so upside down and her and Becky were trying to focus on their relationship off screen whilst they were fighting on screen.

“Of course we do.” Replied Carmella as she and Paige dropped down on the backseat next to Naomi.

“Yeah even we do.” Billie piped up from over the other side of the bus.

“And we hardly care about anyone.” Peyton chimed in.

“So how is Becky? What’s the damage?” Sonya asked

“Broken nose and a concussion.” Charlotte replied as she rubbed her eyes. “That’s all we know so far. She’ll probably won’t be joining us until tomorrow.”

“She’s tough as old boots our Becks is. She’ll be fine.” Paige said confidently, but the way that her leg was nervously jittering around gave away her real feelings. Carmella reached over and placed a hand on Paige’s knee to still it.

“... So what’s going to happen about Sunday?” Lana asked in a small voice.

“We’ll sort that tomorrow.” Paige sighed. “It’s up to creative really.” She looked around at all the girls. “For tonight let’s just focus on this. On all of us. And Becky.”

There was a moment of silence as all the girls looked around at each other.

“Wow... What a speech.” Peyton piped up.

“Oh yes. A round of applause for our general manager please ladies.” Billie started applauding, which caused all the girls to start clapping and cheering for Paige who just rolled her eyes.

“Alright knock it off you lot, or I’ll give you the sack.” Paige said but couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“A sack? What kind of sack?” Sonya laughed loudly. “One of those dollar sign sacks? Want us to rob a bank boss?”

“Somebody go tell the driver to stop at the next bank he sees.” Lana stated.

“It is like midnight. You ain’t finding any banks open right now.” Naomi rolled her eyes.

“We will do it tomorrow.” Asuka nodded.

All the girls laughed again at Asuka overly confident response to robbing a bank.

“Nobody is robbing any banks.” Paige threw her hands up, exasperated. “I can’t afford to have any of you arrested right now. It’s Survivor Series on Sunday, I need all of you.”

“Don’t worry Becky will be there to break us all out. Right Queen?” Naomi grinned as she looked over at Charlotte.

“Right Glow.”

* * *

“... And then they all just starting insulting Ronnie. It was awesome.”

Charlotte smiled on the other end of the phone. “Sounds like a lot of fun babe.”

“It was. Then Steph came in and busted everyone. She’s a fun sucker.” Becky laughed. “Anything wild happen on your end?”

“Oh we just planned to rob a bank. No big deal.” Charlotte shrugged then laughed too. 

“Honestly that sounds like fun. Some Ocean’s 8 type shit. We should pull a heist… Neither of us will drive though. We suck at driving. We could do it Sunday.”

Charlotte couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s rambling. She was clearly tired after this long and exhausting day.

“Hey Charlie, do you think we could have a party?”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “On Sunday?” She asked frowning.

“No... Well maybe… I don’t know. Just something that Nattie mentioned. Plus I miss the girls. All of them.” 

“Yeah. I miss them too.” Charlotte sighed as she thought back to early on the bus. And now hearing Becky’s story did make her miss the Raw girls. “I’ll think about it.” 

“You’re the best.”

Charlotte smiled softly. “No babe. You are.”

“No.” Becky started. “No, you are my world. My everything Charlie. I love you so much.”

“You’re delusional. It’s the concussion talking.” Charlotte grinned, wishing she could see her girl.

“I’ve loved you long before the concussion baby.” Becky muttered.

“Okay you’re getting really tired now.” Charlotte said, but could feel a blush riding up on her cheeks.

“Yeah maybe. It’s been a long day.” Becky sighed. “And tomorrow’s gonna be even worse. But at least I get to see you.”

“And that’ll make it all worth it.” Charlotte grinned. “Get some rest okay, I know you’re not driving tomorrow but the journey will still make you tired. 

“Yeah I will. I promise. I could probably sleep for days. You make sure you sleep too.” Becky replied, and could feel her eyes slipping shut. “Okay I’m going. I love ya Charlie. See you tomorrow.”

“Love you too Becks.”

As they hung up and both girls lay in their beds they thought back on the day. It hadn’t exactly gone to plan. But in the end they knew that everything would be fine.


End file.
